


You're the only one for me

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just two gays who are very in love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor proposes to Hank.





	You're the only one for me

Connor had decided he was gonna ask Hank to marry him.  
He had entertained the idea for a while.  
Over all the years he hand spent at Hank's side, he had thought about it more than just a few times.  
He would never love anyone else, as much as he loved Hank.  
Connor was sure of that.  
He wanted to spend an eternity with Hank. Would if he could.  
There was nothing more beautiful to him than the idea of promising that to Hank in front of the people they cared about.

He had planned every little thing, but when the day came, he still felt nervous.  
Why, he wasn't exactly sure.  
His mind palace had calculated the chance of Hank saying yes about 97%.

He got out of the bed, smiled as he looked at the sleeping Hank and then left the room.  
Connor was in the bathroom and dressed in a nice suit only seconds later.  
With precision, he placed sticky notes on the mirror, covered in his neat handwriting.  
He left the house as silently as he could. 

According to his calculations, Hank would wake up when his alarm clock rang in a few minutes, then walk into the bathroom and see the sticky notes and then hopefully follow the trail.

All he could do right now was wait.  
His mind palace was playing the song that Hank had put on, back in a december night. He had pulled Connor into his arms and they had danced through the living room together.  
It was one of his favorite memories and he often Iiked replaying it in his mind.

Hank woke up because of the shrill ringing of his alarm clock.  
Groaning, he turned it off.  
He slowly got up and went into the bathroom.  
Hank was halfway through getting dressed as he saw the sticky notes on the mirror.

It seemed Connor had planned a surprise for him. He raised his eyebrows, but considering Connor had apparently gotten them the day off from work, he wasn't really complaining. Through he would have loved to sleep in a bit longer. 

He followed the instructions on Connor’s notes and shortly later found himself walking down the street.  
Connor had placed more sticky notes on trees with directions  
and some reminders of their relationship.  
Years ago, Hank would have found this way to cliché and sappy. But Connor had made him change his mind on a lot of things. 

Luckily, it didn't take all too long for Hank to reach Connor.  
Connor looked at Hank and smiled.  
Hank often asked him how he could want to be with someone like him, his self esteem issues getting the better off him often still.  
Connor had never understood.  
Hank was beautiful.  
Human.  
And he loved Connor so beautifully as well.

“Hey”, Connor said and could feel his thirium pump beating fast.  
“Hey”, Hank said, a little awkwardly.  
“I have a question”, Connor said and got down on one knee. He held open a simple ring box.  
“Will you marry me?”

Hank was silent and for a moment Connor wondered if he had calculated wrong.  
But no, the 97% was still blinking in his field of vision.  
“Connor, I - Yes”, Hank finally said and pulled him into a hug.  
Connor didn't think he had ever felt this happy before.  
He cupped Hank's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly.  
“I love you”, he said.  
“I love you too, Con.”  
Hank kissed him again.  
Connor couldn't wait to call this man his husband.


End file.
